The present invention relates generally to grooming appliances and, more particularly, to electric hair cutting or plucking appliances.
Some conventional electric grooming appliances (e.g, electric hair trimmers and shavers) include a handle and a blade set attached to the handle. The blade set has a stationary blade and a movable blade arranged in sliding, face-to-face contact with the stationary blade. A hair cutting operation is performed by driving the movable blade back-and-forth relative to the stationary blade as the stationary blade is moved over the skin such that hair entering the stationary blade is cut.
In such an arrangement, the movable blade is typically biased against the stationary blade to maintain the contact between the movable blade and the stationary blade. As a result, increasing the biasing force imparted to the movable blade has been known to improve cutting effectiveness. However, the increased biasing force may also yield an increase in friction between the blades and, therefore, an increase in heat generated by the blades. This increase in heat may result in discomfort to the user, as well as deformation of the blades over time.
There is a need, therefore, for an electric grooming appliance configured for effectively removing heat from its blade set.